


False Hope

by DragonRiderSayomi



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Fic born of asking what happens AFTER episode Prompto but before the main game picks it up again, Promptis if you squint, Psychological Torture, Self-Doubt, damn you Ardyn, really hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 10:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11507565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRiderSayomi/pseuds/DragonRiderSayomi
Summary: After Prompto thanks Aranea for her help and speeds off towards the capital, what happened? If only Prompto had been able to hear the chilling tune being hummed above him...maybe he could have avoided his fate.





	False Hope

**Author's Note:**

> *wipes rust of from typing fingers...*  
> It's been awhile guys but I think I found some mojo amongst my FFXV feels. So hopefully you enjoy my take on what happens AFTER episode Prompto~

_And Aranea?_  
  
Yeah?  
  
…Thanks  
  


Prompto’s last conversation with the lancer ran through his head as he trudged forward towards Gralea. He really didn’t know where he would be at right now without Aranea’s intervention. Maybe sitting in a cave somewhere wallowing in self-pity. Or worse….maybe he would have never made it out of the facility in the first place? The blond made a mental note to thank her next time their paths crossed.

_Guys…Noct…wait for me. I’m on my way._

The gunner wanted nothing more than to reunite with his friends…his brothers.

And tell them. He decided.

_We’ve been through too much for me to hold out on them now._

His thoughts stayed on the trio for a moment longer: Ignis’s cooking, setting up camp with Gladio, playing King’s Knight with Nocits…Astrals he missed them.

With renewed vigor, he sped off in the direction of the capital. After what seemed like hours riding through the monotonous landscape of the snow-covered lands, he noticed a small figure on the horizon. As he drew closer, he realized that figure was actually a person lying in the snow. To his horror, bloodstains marred the once pristine coat of snow that blanketed the ground.

Prompto, now even closer to the horrific scene, froze in realization when he recognized the body in the snow.

It was Noctis.

It felt like time slowed down for a split second as Prompto gazed over the sliced up body of his best friend. However a jolt from underneath him caused the blond to snap his attention back to the path again, but it was too late. The rock he had crashed into took out the left side ski and sent him into a tailspin towards some oncoming trees. The force from the spin threw him out of the driver’s seat and into the tree. Hard.

Prompto felt like the air had been knocked out of him and collapsed to the ground.

Pain.

That’s all he felt at that moment as he slid into unconsciousness.

Noc…t..is…  
  


* * *

 

When he came to after an unknown number of hours, he tried to crawl to his knees at the base of the tree, leaning on the trunk as support. Pain shot through his body like someone had taken a hot knife to it. He groaned loudly and slumped to the ground again. Suddenly, Prompto heard a sound he had become all too familiar. He could even hear Ignis’s voice in his ear:

_Magitek engine…it’s close._

Except this time he didn’t have the luxury of fighting along side his brothers. Or even a clear mind at this point. Two MT’s dropped and advanced towards his position, pointing their guns directly at him. The gunner raised his head the best he could, ignoring the increasing throbbing sensation and the blood running down his face from the gash on his forehead, and summoned his gun to his right hand. He took aim at the soldier on the left before the gun was swiftly kicked from its position by an unknown force behind him. His weapon slid out of reach before stopping in front of the MT he had been trying to shoot. The blond attempts to try and turn to face this new threat, but regrets so almost immediately as the pain from the injury on his forehead comes back tenfold.

“Ah what do we have here? Try and be a bit more agreeable than that.”

Groggily, the blond raised his head to meet the gaze of the man that had caused them so much pain.

Ardyn.

“How many times will you and your prince fall for the same trick?”

Just as he opened his mouth to throw various curses at the bane of their existence, pain exploded from the back of his head as he hit the ground and slid back into unconsciousness.

 

Prompto awoke some unknown time later to the sight of his shoes.

_Wait….I’m standing?_

Just then he felt the cold metal clasped around his wrists as he took in his surroundings in one glance. Ignoring the raging pain in his arms, he yanked on his wrists as hard as he could to escape his bindings. It didn’t even budge. He clenched his fists in desperation and thrashed about repeatedly despite the pain that still racked his body.

_No..no no no. DAMNIT! How could I let this happen AGAIN?!_

He held back his choked sobs and looked up at the lights in his new cell. Why him? Why did this always happen to him? Just when he thought he finally found some inner peace…it all comes crashing back down. Why did it have to be like this?

 

**_Because you’re a monster_ **

_No I’m not_

**_You’re a murderer_ **

_Shut up_

**_A liar who brings misery wherever he goes_ **

_Stop it…_

**_A replaceable copy that makes play he’s still a man_ **

“THAT’S ENOUGH! YOU’RE WRONG!”

 

His dry cries ricochet off of the steel walls and back into his ears. The voice subsides, but leaves the silence behind. The silence was both a blessing and a curse. The accusations rang in his head. He wasn’t a monster. He made his own choices. Lived his own life…no one else’s. No other beings led the same life he did, right? Not again…not like this. He wouldn’t let them get into his head and turn him into something he wasn’t. He took a deep breath.

“My name is Prompto Argentum, Crown Citizen of Lucis. Friend and companion to Prince Noctis of Lucis.”

He repeated these words over and over again. They were like his lifeline.  
Hour after hour, the deafening silence continued to loom over the blond. Of course he had no idea how much time had passed, but those thoughts all froze when a small sound broke through that silence.

 

“….make sure….real one…-ful.”

Who’s voice was that?

“….not stupid…..course.”

 

Did he dare hope?

 

“There…at the end of the hall! I see something.” A voice cried out from the darkness.

 

Before who knew what was happening, three figures came into his field of view. It was them. They found him. They came for him. He held back the urge to cry out in joy when the three of them had broke into the cell.

 

Gladio was the first to speak. “Nah you see…it’s just another MT.”

 

_What?_

 

Ignis voiced his disdain alongside Gladio’s. “Certainly all look the same, don’t they?”

 

_No…you’re…wrong_

 

Noctis’s was the final voice to echo out as the two retainers left the cell. “Damn things are around every corner! Why can’t they just all go die?!”

 

_I’m…not a monster…am I?_

 

Fury flashed behind Noctis’s eyes as he raised his sword above his head in one quick motion.

 

“It’s your fault you cold, unfeeling, piece of metal!”

 

**_Replaceable. Monster. Liar. Copy. Murderer_ **

 

Pain flashed out as the Prince brought down his sword across Prompto’s chest. He gasped for air as every intake of breath brought more agony throughout his being. Trying not to pass out from the bloodloss and the pain, he looked up. Noctis and the others were gone.

 

_Is that what they see me as? A monster? Someone responsible for all of their problems?_

 

Prompto was jarred away from his thoughts as a new face entered the cell.

“My dear Prompto, you have definitely seen better days, haven’t you? Your ‘friends’ left you in such a sorry state.” The golden eyed man shoved a potion none too gently into the blond’s side as he spoke those words.

“There. All better. ”

“What..did you do to them?”

“Me? Why I haven’t done a single thing. They spoke their true feelings didn’t they?

"No you’re lying. That wasn’t…couldn’t have…” Ardyn smiled wryly.

“Oh my dear boy there IS a liar amongst us, but it’s not me. They’ve simply learned   
the real you. After all, how can one be friends with a monster?” Tears threatened to fall from the already tired eyes.

“No. I’m not…I haven’t.” His once confident chant lost amongst the feelings that held him in place, refusing to give way.

“It’ll all be easier once you accept what you truly are.” Ardyn suddenly turned and left the room, his low chuckle lingering on the walls long after he’d left. His quiet whisper lost between Prompto’s torn thoughts… _Oh we’re going to have so much fun._

* * *

 

  
_I am Prompto Argentum._  
  


I am an experiment.  
  


_Crown Citizen of Lucis._  
  


Servant to the Empire.  
  


_Friend and companion to Prince Noctis of Lucis._  
  


Hated enemy of Noctis of Lucis.  
  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Poor sunshine child can never catch a break can he? Lemme know what you think~


End file.
